Ariana Ravenwood
Basic information *Full name: Ariana Emily Ravenwood *Age: 20 (24th September 1994) *Gender: female *Lives: Nezabar *Partner: Nico Hooper *Labels: Naxeldir, human, werewolf, homunculus, seer, healer, alchemist Backstory Family background Ariana's grandparents, Hazel and Frederick are extremely fond of the old noble values and way of life, and they wanted to raise their four kids this way. Thus, they wanted Jonathan, Robert, Daniel and Patrick to marry the women they chose for them. The three older brothers accepted this, but Patrick got disowned as he wanted to marry a black woman who wasn't even pureblood. Jonathan's wife was Regina Silvermoon, who didn't think she'd be able to live in the darkness of the forest with a man she doesn't love, and in the end, she wasn't. Childhood The twins, James and Ariana were born in 1994, and their sister, Blanche followed them a year later. All three of them were little when Regina tried to poison them and herself, but the children could be saved. It took Ariana seventeen years to figure out that her mother wanted to save her from whatever the plans of those are who created her with magic. After the death of his wife, Jonathan turned to his experiments, and the three children mostly grew up with his younger brother, Daniel and his children. Then when the twins were about six he suddenly took them home, and from that point they were taken care of by a governess, Susanna. She had muglee friends in the city of London, and she wasn't afraid to let Ariana, James and Blanche play with their children while taking a walk there. However, when the family found out about this, they weren't happy, especially Robert, who most followed in their parents' steps. He used the killing curse on Susanna, then later insisted on sending the twins to separate schools. At first Jonathan agreed, so Ariana went to Nezabar, and James went to Durmstrang, even though about a year later all three were in Nezabar. Nezabar Years In Nezabar, Ariana got into Naxeldir, the house for mostly necromancers, alchemists and those interested in divination. She soon became a prefect and was the best in her grade in the first year. Her first friend, Petrovics disappeared quite soon after they've met. Ariana got his squirrel, Rupert, and only later she found out that Pet died and his soul kind of went on living in the little friend, and that might be the reason why he's still alive even though squirrels don't live much. She became a kind-of-celebrity in the school, as she was always in the middle of everything and even predicted the death of the heads of the houses. During her years in the school she figured out that she was created by magic, she became a werewolf, then she spent nine months fighting in an arena back-to-back with her best friend, Chris Strife, only depending on each other and their swords, without their magic. Personality She used to be quite careless, not thinking enough about what she's going to do, and sometimes even know she acts without thinking. The difference is that her abilites, reflexes and knowledge are better now, so she has a better chance at survival. She always wants to protect people even if she has to risk her own safety and life for them. If she gets to trust someone, then she'll trust that person no matter what, and will stand up for them even if nobody else does... and even if she doesn't have a logical reason for it. However, since she returned from fighting nine months in an arena, she developed a feeling of superiority towards those whom she didn't know before leaving, and she doesn't value strangers' opinion like she used to... or at all. Since she hasn't been a werewolf for long, it hasn't really affected her personality, but this might change in the future. Looks She's able to change the colour of her hair and her eyes, but naturally, she's blonde like almost everyone in her family, with blue eyes. There were several phases in her life when she was only willing to wear black, but nowadays she prefers blue, even though it's not the only colour on her. Even though she's only human, she has a kind of angelic charm, or so they say... well, several people has called her an angel through all these years, even though she feels kind of uncomfortable by this, as she's met and known real angels, and not even just the nephilims in school. Daemon Ariana's daemon is a wild cat named Pereus, who appeared next to her when she was born. She inherited this daemon from her mother, Regina. Pereus is extremely proud of his daemonness, and doesn't react well if someone mistakes him for an ordinary cat. Their relationship with Ariana is pretty good most of the time, and she knows that she couldn't have gotten through all her problems without talking about them with Pereus. Pets *Rupert Her most important animal is Rupert, the squirrel, who used to be the friend of her friend, Petrovics. After the boy disappeared, Ariana had to take care of Rupert, which she did. Later Gabriel reassured her that her feeling - namely that Pet went on to live in Rupert - is indeed true. *Kanesha Kanesha is the phoenix she got when she came first at the Christmas competition in 2009. Even though she doesn't have a story like Rupert does, Ariana values her as a friend rather than a pet, and is very fond of the bird. *Nico Ariana got the snowy owl, Nico after she got back from the arena. The story behind the name is that she had a dream long before she disappeared, and even though she knew that it was important, she couldn't remember anything from it, except for this name: Nico. She has no idea who Nico is, or when she'll meet them if she ever will, but she decided to name the bird Nico to somehow remember this, and the importance of the dream. Properties *Jewellery The first gift she got in Nezabar were a pair of Comedy&Tragedy earrings, from her first friend, Petrovics, for her fourteenth birthday. She still wears them often, especially because she's figured out the special magic they have.. which is that with the help of them she's able to change her clothes as she wants, and thus make her acting more believable. She got a red beaded bracelet''from Megan, when the girl adviced her not to mind Nicolas' mean comments. She still keeps it to remind her of the old times, as their relationship with Nicolas has improved much since then. Ariana got an ''Eye of Horus medallion''after an adventure in Egypt. Originally, it was Nicolas who received the medallion as a gift, but he kind of threw it at Ariana who caught it and accepted the "gift". She kept it through all the years even when Nicolas was mean to him, and it kind of managed to protect her... well, at least she's still alive. Originally Dean Bloodwood's name was ingraved in ''a white gold ring, with the promise that neither of them can take it off unless one of them dies. She received a titanium ring''from Jana when she asked for something which will always remind Ariana of her friend. She usually wears it around her neck. Ariana got ''a skull ring''as a reward after she's survived the obstacles Kaen el Jericho made for them. For her, this ring represents her trust in her headmaster. It's not for divination, but it could be, as Jack put it, as Ariana received ''a purple marble ball from him. A plastic pocketwatch, also worn around Ariana's neck, was a birthday present from Dorian. She also has a black feather - it's from Ariana's first angel friend, Fiachra, whom she only met about three times, but she kept the feather to remind her of these meetings. *Shelves She received the first season of Supernatural''in book form from Jana, and the episodes Gabriel was in from the angel. This particular edition she has of ''A Christmas Carol''was published in 1860, so she really takes care of this gift from Jana. She got a ''The Crow comic''from Dean for her birthday. The first three books of ''The Vampire Chronicles were a gift from her cousin, Gabriel. A glass statue, a woman in a long dress with an umbrella, or in fact, a hagoromo - a gift from Chris, a real Tennyo, as that's the name Chris often calls her. A Nightmare Before Christmas-themed music box was a birthday present from James. The handmade metal statue of Pereus with a P on his chest was a gift from Jack. *In the drawers There's a diary which only Ariana can open, given to her by Zakariás. She usually draws everyone whom she meets in her sketchbook if she finds a particular "spark" in them, even after one meeting. There's also a bunch of letters and drawings from various people, for example Faith, Nathaniel, Dean... most of them are from the time when she was away at the Congress. *Other Before Gabriel left, most likely into his death, Ariana asked him to leave her something which will remind her of him (besides the enochian symbols which hide her from other angels), and Gabriel gave her a star tattoo''on her wrist. There's ''a pair of sneakers, which are special to Ariana because Petrovics drew a lily on them. She doesn't wear these sneakers anymore, so they mostly function as a bed for Rupert. Another birthday gift, a stuffed cat was from Chris, and even though it's not a wild cat, this was the one to resemble Pereus the most. She also has a knitted jumper, with her initials, from Jack, and another knitted garment, a scarf with the patterns of Pereus' fur, from Krastio. Petrovics and Ariana won a Scrabble and a blue frisbee at a carnival in England in their first year, but after Pet's disappearance, Ariana got both of them. Special abilities *Divination Ariana is a seer, and this is probably the most well known ability of hers, as the whole school was present when she painted the fight between Vanessa and Jack at the Christmas ball. *Alchemy She's pretty good at Potions, and she also has the ability to change matter into something else, for example make her own body more like rubber, maybe even become invisible, or fly. *Healing As a werewolf, most of her wounds heal almost immediately, but she also has the ability to heal other people. As a werewolf Her most plaguing problem with this curse is that she's going to stay young for several hundeds of years while other people around her die... and of course, she most likely won't be able to bear children on her own. Apart from these, she's quite okay with the change, especially because a ring she got from the school prevents her from transforming at full moon, and another wristband protects her from metallic objects which would harm her twice as much. So this way she got rid of most of the weaknesses, and has only the advantages, for example speed, strength, plus better hearing, sight and smelling. Weaknesses, fears *Water Since she spent a weak in the water realm to save Rosetta's life, she doesn't like going into deep water. This doesn't mean she can't swim: she doesn't drown, but prefers staying away from these situtations. *Her clones Once she walked in on her twenty-year-old clone feeding cake to the Archangel Gabriel in her underwear, and the thing that scared her the most about the situation was that she involuntarily imagined what would it be if she was the one there. Since then, she doesn't react well if she runs into a clone of herself, and when she found out that she's an "8th experiment", and she had to fight the 7th one, which was almost identical to her in looks... well, that didn't help this fear either. *Death It's probably understandable that she freaks out when she sees someone, especially one of her close friends die, even if it's an illusion. But ufortunately, she tends to freeze in these situations, and there were several cases when someone had to drag her away from the place so she doesn't stay there dead as well. Relationships Friends *Christopher Strife Her closest friend hasn't always been Chris, but by now he's definitely become the most important one... maybe after they spent nine months in an arena depending only on each other, but maybe even before that. She saw Chris as a joyful puppy when he first arrived at the school, and it kind of hurts her sometimes to see how much the school changed him, but she loves him all the same. Her nicknames for Chris are either Topher or Shiro. *Jack Darkfield Jack was the first one she met when she arrived at the school. She used to have a crush on him even though Jack pushed her away several times, then they had a "can't live with or without you relationship" when almost all of their meetings ended in arguments, or one of them just leaving the other one there. Despite all this, Ariana still values their friendship, and one kind sentence from Jack can give her power even after months when she recalls it. *Báthory Marijana Ariana usually surrounds herself with boys, but except for her relatives, Jana is definitely her closest female friend. She's kind of an exception for Ariana, the only one to make her question her sexuality - even though nothing happened between them, they agreed that in a parallel universe they are definitely together. There are many things which she's only willing to do for Jana, and she'd be shy to do it otherwise. *Petrovics T. Sztojanka Pet was the very first friend she had at school, as the close relationship with Jack didn't start immediately. With hindsight, it's strange, as they didn't even meet that much, but after losing everyone she knew and getting into a new environment, Ariana clinged into the first person who was really kind to her... and the memory of Pet haunted her for years, making her wear black even when she smiled. *Nicolas Demerest Her relationship with Nicolas is also complicated. At the beginning, Nicolas always teased her and didn't show any affection, but later there were some scenes where Ariana felt that yes, Nicolas also values her as a friend... and once he sacrificed his own life to save the girl, even if it didn't really happen. Later she also found out that the "mean Nicolas" was actually his twin, Maurice. *Dorian Smith Dorian is like a brother to her, and even though they haven't met in a while, he still has a special place in Ariana's heart. Because of their shared love for Supernatural, maybe, and of course... because of the time when Ariana dressed Dorian up as Edward Elric, and that other time when they spent a week chained together, thanks to a "kind" fairy who wanted to see them as a couple. Family *James and Blanche Naturally, her closest relatives are the siblings she grew up with... or at least they should be. In fact, James was her first friend, and she still loves him dearly, but their bond with Blanche definitely isn't the strongest in the family. *Lawrence, Amina, Nathaniel, Gabriel, Valeriel and Meriel These are the cousins who were present in her life from the early years, in the family theatre. She loves every single one of them more-or-less equally. *Samantha Their relationship with Samantha used to be quite good, but nowadays they don't even talk. Something broke when Samantha used Amortentia to influence Jack and got pregnant with his child, then simply told Ariana to mind her own business when she tried to call her out on it. *Hazel Hazel is a complicated one - they are half-siblings, and they also kind of grew up together, although they didn't meet as much as with the others, but she always knew about the existence of Hazel. She doesn't really understand why Hazel is distant towards them, but naturally, she tries to strenghten their bond, and she isn't the one to give up something like this. *Larissa, Crystal and Cameron They are the relatives whom she only got to know in the last years, while being in Nezabar, which means they doesn't share as much memories, but they still have the same blood, which means Ariana tries to get to know them as well as possible. Love life *Faith Blackfire Faith is also his cousin, but he's her first love as well. She kind of has a Stockholm syndrome towards him, as he basically kept all his relatives in a terror both physically and emotionally. Ariana is supposed to hate him, but she can't... in fact, she's very much in love with him, and he probably knows this, even if Ariana doesn't like to admit it, not even to herself. *Dean Bloodwood Dean was her first boyfriend, which means he'll always have that special place... especially because they were together for quite a long time, and Dean even proposed to her. They were young, barely fifteen, but she still didn't feel it was rushed, so she said yes. When they broke up, she gave the ring back to Dean, although she regretted this later, especially because they drifted away. *Sebastian Colwell She met Sebastian at Jenilia when he was looking for his pet, making remarks about Supernatural. They got together on Midsummer Night beside the camp fire, which is still a powerful and magical memory for her. However, Sebastian was a Colwell - part of a pureblood, strict family, and Ariana knew that she couldn't live with them, so they eventually broke up, and decided to be friends... one day in the future, maybe. *Toportyán Zakariás The attraction towards Zakariás was there even before Ariana and Dean got together - but Ariana still chose Dean. By the time they broke up, Zakariás died, then later he came back, and they slept in the same bed but didn't get together, as before they could... Ariana disappeared, and spent nine months at that particular arena. When she came back, she found that Zakariás has changed, but the feelings towards her were still there... so they're finally together, and they also share their curse. *Archangel Gabriel Yes, the real archangel, whom she met at Nezabar. At first she hated the angel, and just wished he'd go away... but he didn't, and eventually she got to like him. In fact, she got to like him so much, that she also kind of fell in love with him, even though Gabriel told him that he could never love him - because he lives forever, but Ariana doesn't. Then Gabriel said goodbye to her and left, most likely into his death, but Ariana still hopes that maybe, maybe the Trickster could trick death, too... New York, New York Differences In this universe Ariana left the school instead of getting into the arena. She spent some time travelling with her father because of his work, then settled down in New York, and decided to go to a muggle university to be a teacher. New Relationships *Nico Hooper They are many couples on the blogs who got together because of Dominic's games - in fact, there's a chance Nico and Ariana wouldn't have even started talking to each other without it, but they did. Then they went to the cinema, then to a concert... they agreed it was a date, Nico kissed her, later asked her to be his girlfriend, and Chris saw Ariana fangirl for the first time. *Gary, Nicholas and Miriam The five them together with Nico and Ariana make Team Blonde. Gary, Nicholas and Miriam are in a poly-relationship, and the boys are the cousins of Nico. They got closer to each other when the five of them went on a longer trip to Asia, as Gary lives for the adventure and adrenalin, and honestly, Ariana missed this as well, even though she thought she'd be able to have a calmer life after Nezabar. *Noel Young They knew each other in Nezabar, too, and being Chris' closest friends brought them together, but not as much as in New York. Their relationship definitely got stronger, especially because... well, let's admit it, one day in a few hundred years they'll most likely form a kind-of-immortal family. *Sally When she arrived to New York, she insisted on spending as little from her father's money as possible, so she chose the cheapest way of living: in a small flat, with a flatmate. Now, that's Sally, who reminds her of Jana in many ways, but still... she can never substitute her. Category:Nezabar Category:Lex Category:Blog